1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photo albums and more specifically to a photo album having sliding display inserts which allows photographs or the like to be retained in a display insert and the display insert easily inserted or removed from the photo album.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of photo albums on the market. Some of these photo albums use paper surfaces to retain photographs or the like. The photographs or the like are retained by sliding a photograph in from a side or top of the photo album. Sliding a photograph into a paper slot may be time consuming and a difficult task for some people. Further, it appears there is no photo album with an insertable face, where photographs are attached to the insertable face and slid into the photo album. Additionally, some potential buyers may not be satisfied with a photo album fabricated from paper.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a photo album having sliding display inserts, where the sliding display inserts may be easily removed or inserted into the photo album; and where an item may be easily attached to a sliding display insert.
The present invention provides a photo album having sliding display inserts, such that photographs or the like may be easily inserted into the photo album. The photo album having display inserts includes a base body, a first folding body, a second folding body, a base display insert, a first display insert, and a second display insert. The first folding body is pivotally attached to one side of the base body and the second folding body is pivotally attached to the other side of the base body. A first slide retainer is formed on each side of the first folding body. A second slide retainer is formed on each side of the second folding body. A base slide retainer is formed on each side of the base body. An inward facing groove is formed in each slide retainer.
A first lengthwise tongue is formed on each side of the first display insert. A second lengthwise tongue is formed on each side of the second display insert. A base lengthwise tongue is formed on each side of the base display insert. Each lengthwise tongue is slidably received by a single inward facing groove. At least one display window is formed through the first display insert. At least one display window is formed through the second display insert. At least one display window formed through the base display insert. A photograph or the like is attached to the area surrounding the display window on a back side of the display insert.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a photo album having sliding display inserts, where the display inserts may be easily removed or inserted into the photo album.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a photo album having sliding display inserts, where an item may be easily attached to the display insert.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.